Angels
by XThe Angel of DarknessX
Summary: In the ruins of West CIty, a girl roams and survives. She has no clue about her past and longs to find out. Her life changes when she meets a stranger one day. Can he help her clear up her past or will everything be shattered? (Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries...)


**Hello my loyal subjects, this is your leader. Supreme Lord XThe Angel of DarknessX or President XThe Angel of DarknessX. All shall worship me!**

**Well, I'm here with a new story! This one sort of resembles my other DBZ fic, Scars and Hearts. But this one is more twisted and dramatic. I hope you all enjoy this fic, I am very proud of it. Well, so far.**

**In this I am going to bend Trunks' age. If you don't like it then go cry me a river of tears, build a bridge and get over it.**

**Well, off we go to the story!**

* * *

In the ruins lived a girl. Amy Stone was her name. For her whole life Amy had dodged Android attacks. She avoided them everyday. She refused to meet their cold ice eyes.

Amy was smart and clever. She always managed to gather her food one way or another. Whether it was salvaged or hunted. Amy had chosen to not make a home. She just moved through the city everyday. Somehow she never met a certain young man. A young man that would change her life forever.

Amy's past was very vague. She had no idea where she came from. She had no idea if she had family or not. A long time ago she came to the conclusion that if she did have a family, they were killed by the Androids.

Amy was eighteen. Amy had short curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a dirt stained tank top and cargo shorts and black boots. At all times she carried two pistols with her. Her skin was marked with dirt and blood. She had many chances to wash it off but chose not to. Amy thought of it as proof she was a survivor.

One day she was walking through the ruins searching for game. It was a clear day with few clouds. Smoke rose up into the sky, there was a recent Android attack.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a skinny fox. Oh well, it'll do. She had to eat some way or another. She pulled out her pistol and fired a single shot at the creature. The bullet hit the fox in the lower leg.

"Damn it." Amy cursed under her breath.

The fox quickened it's pace in fear. It half limped and half scampered away. Amy chased after it but it slipped through a crack she was too big to get through.

"I lost my damn dinner!" she yelled to the empty city.

Amy was angry. She lost a meal and a bullet. Both she couldn't spare. She picked up a rock and threw it over a wall. Amy froze when she heard someone cry out. Amy pulled out her other pistol and was ready to fire. She watched intently and waited for someone to appear. She neared the crumbling stone wall and took slow and quiet steps. She  
held her breath and waited. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the ruin. It was a young man. He looked to be no older than at least twenty. Amy raised her pistols to the person.

"Please don't shoot! I don't mean any harm." he said quickly. He immediately held up his arms in surrender.

"Why shouldn't I?" Amy asked in suspicion.

Her finger twitched at the trigger. She was ready at any moment to send a bullet straight through his heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" Amy asked in surprise.

"_Are you okay_?" he repeated.

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Amy asked.

"You look hurt and tired. Do you need a place to stay? I have food." he offered.

"I'm fine just the way I am." Amy answered, she clearly wasn't interested in the offer.

"Seriously? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks." he said with raised brows.

"For your information, I've been eating like a king!" Amy stated. This was a lie. She would be lucky to even eat a squirrel at this point.

"I find that hard to believe." the stranger said. "Seriously, you can stay with me at Capsule Corp. Or what's left of it."

Amy's brows furrowed. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was talking to her this way?

"I'll give you ten seconds to run before I shoot," Amy warned. "Starting... now." she began to count down out loud.

The man didn't move an inch. He just stood there. It was like he wanted to die. Amy reached one. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Muahaha! Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. This way I'll be able to update faster and more often. I promise future chapters will be longer.**

**Love,**

**XThe Angel of DarknessX**


End file.
